


The way it is

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Non-Chronological, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: «Хорошо все-таки, что все позади. Империя проиграла, добро выиграло», — задумчиво замечает Анджелина. «С большими жертвами», — повисает в воздухе, Алисия молчит, а где-то на кухне поет по радио Брюс Хорнсби. «Такие дела», — меланхолично отвечает Кэти.





	The way it is

Когда Кэти въезжает в новый дом, обустраивать его помогает почти вся бывшая квиддичная сборная.  
Пыхтят, двигая диван, близнецы, приклеивает колдографии — прямо на обои, заклинаниями — Анджелина, пытается подключить телевизор в сеть Алисия.  
Она же после возится на кухне, а Кэти смотрит: ей, прожившей всю жизнь с родителями-магами в самом обычном доме, где зеркало отвешивает комплименты твоей внешности, а посуда моет себя сама, это в новинку.  
«Это, — с важным видом говорит Алисия, указывая куда-то за Кэти, — включает нагрев. А вон там в углу счетчик стоит». Алисия вообще единственная, кто во всем этом что-то понимает, она помогала Кэти найти этот дом. Не помогала даже, а обсуждала все за нее. Кэти стояла и кивала, соглашаясь с безапелляционными «без газа, с микроволновкой», понятия не имея, что все это значит.  
Лианна расставляет книги, пытаясь рассортировать их не то по алфавиту, не то по форме. Под всеобщие крики: «Косо!» — вешает до странного неподвижную картину на стену Оливер.  
Фред бросает перетаскивание дивана где-то посреди гостиной, на несколько секунд раньше Джорджа. Садится на диван, заявляет, что по его мнению, достигнута идеальная симметрия. Многострадальный диван стоит косо, разумеется. Анджелина хмыкает и замечает, что близнецов слишком легко различать: Фреду всегда все надоедает первому.  
К тому моменту, как дом приходит, наконец, в жилое состояние, их остается уже только трое. У Алисии пыльные джинсы, а Анджелина испачкалась в невесть где найденной краске. Телевизор поддается Алисии с третьей попытки его подключить, и они садятся смотреть (не раньше, разумеется, чем Кэти несколько раз скажет, что Алисия молодец). «Почему Империя побеждает? — недовольно спрашивает Анджи, а Алисия только пожимает плечами: — Добро всегда проигрывает в начале и выигрывает в конце с большими жертвами. Такие дела».  
В мире тревожно, но здесь, в доме Кэти, на удивление уютно, пусть даже приходится занавешивать окна, чтобы соседи-магглы не увидели ничего необычного.  
Через две недели, в самом начале августа, Пожиратели Смерти захватывают Министерство Магии.

Анджелина старается не думать о войне.  
Когда-то ей казалось, что она потеряла все, что только было возможно. Война отобрала у нее самое главное. Не родителей конечно, но…  
Война отобрала у нее Фреда.  
Анджелина идет на святочный бал с Фредом, Анджелина довольна, Анджелина почти счастлива. Джордж прилагается в комплекте, близнецы совсем не умеют быть один без другого.  
У Фреда красивая улыбка, немного насмешливая. Он втихаря поит Анджелину огневиски из припрятанной фляжки, когда ослабевает всевидящий взгляд профессора Макгонагалл.  
Анджелина заливисто смеется. Огневиски идет у Анджелины носом, Фред хохочет, а Джордж роется в карманах и протягивает ей платок. Анджелина уже их различает.  
С Фредом весело, с Фредом хорошо, с Фредом совсем никогда не бывает скучно.  
Фред бросает ее прямо перед войной. Как-то совсем просто, говорит что-то вроде: «Ну, нам же было весело» — и бежит на свадьбу старшего брата ухлестывать за вейлами-родственницами новой невестки.  
Анджелина бы расстроилась, Анджелина бы, может, впала в депрессию, но некогда, начинается война.  
Что-то кончается, что-то начинается.  
У Анджи залегают огромные круги под глазами от недосыпа, Кэти снятся кошмары на соседнем диване, Алисия ходит из угла в угол как загнанное животное. Как животные — вот как. Вот почему они сбиваются в компанию, даже спят в одной комнате. Загнанные, испуганные, отчаявшиеся.  
Все кажется немного нереальным. Битва за Хогвартс. Смерть Фреда.  
Смерть Фреда.  
У Джорджа лицо опухло от слез, а Анджелина сидит между Кэти и Алисией, и даже не может выдавить их из себя. Просто покачивается из стороны в сторону, обнимая себя руками. В ее голове крутится нелепая мысль о том, что Фреду все надоедает первому, и этот ужас кругом тоже.  
Этого ведь не может быть, верно?  
Анджи пишет спортивные колонки, два раза в неделю ездит к отцу, у которого проблемы с сердцем, навещает Кэти, Алисию или их обеих по выходным.  
Анджи видит рыжую макушку в толпе.  
Анджелина кричит на весь Косой переулок: «Фред!» — раньше, чем успевает осознать, что близнецы — на то и близнецы, чтобы их было двое. Лицо Джорджа искажается в страдальческой гримасе.  
Джордж поит ее чаем, натянуто шутит, что ничего туда не подсыпал, не очень заинтересованно рассказывает о новых изобретениях Уизли. Заглядывает и мгновенно исчезает в глубине магазина его младший брат, которого Анджи помнит по квиддичной команде.  
«Ты хочешь поговорить о Фреде?» — спрашивает Анджелина, и Джордж рявкает: «Нет!» — а потом его прорывает.  
Анджелина держит Джорджа за руку, Анджелина слушает, потом Анджелина говорит. О плохом. О хорошем. О всяком.  
«Ты любила его?» — спрашивает Джордж, и Анджелина кивает. Джордж тоже любил Фреда, а Фред любил его больше, чем Анджелину, это точно.  
«Ты заходи почаще, Анджи, я всегда рад тебя видеть», — говорит Джордж на прощание и улыбается.  
Одна дверь закрывается, другая открывается?  
Анджелина не понимает, как перепутала его с Фредом. У Джорджа улыбка даже сейчас светлая, солнечная.  
Анджелина обещает себе не путать больше.  
Анджелина лжет.

Кэти ненавидит войну.  
Кэти ничего не может сделать со своими убеждениями, поэтому в импровизированном сопротивлении новому Министерству оказывается первая. Приходят Алисия, Оливер, Анджелина. Кэти дурно спит ночами, и Лис с Анджи по очереди трясут ее за плечо.  
От магглорожденной Лианны нет вестей больше полугода.  
Кэти не относится к магической аристократии, но чистокровна. Иногда некоторые обозленные на жизнь Орденцы спрашивают ее, что она здесь забыла.  
Кэти не отвечает.  
Кэти занимается не самой опасной работой: вытаскивает из Хогвартса магглорожденных младшекурсников. Встречает в Хогсмиде, у Аберфорта, уводит достаточно далеко для аппарации, передает следующему провожатому.  
Кэти — не мастер заклинаний. Кэти не хочет убивать.  
Умирать тоже не хочет.  
В пятую свою попытку (на этот раз нужно переправить двенадцатилетнего мальчишку в лес Дин, оттуда — на материк), Кэти слышит хлопок аппарации за спиной на полчаса раньше, чем нужно. «Беги», — произносит Кэти одними губами и вытаскивает палочку.  
Ее палочку Пожиратель выбивает из рук заклинании на пятом. Выбивает по-маггловски, кулаком, Кэти поздно замечает, что дистанция слишком мала. Швыряет в Кэти Депульсо, и она ударяется о дерево, падает на землю, пачкая мантию. С головы Кэти слетает капюшон, и рассыпавшиеся светлые волосы закрывают обзор.  
Когда Кэти убирает волосы и поднимает голову, Пожиратель вертит в руках ее палочку, а мальчишка швыряет в него шишками в бессильной злобе. Кэти вскакивает, закрывает сопротивляющегося ребенка спиной. «Не трогай мальчика. Ему всего двенадцать», — обреченно говорит Кэти. Пожиратель смотрит на нее сквозь щели в маске и хмыкает.  
«Семейный пикник?» — мальчишка взрывается, конечно. «Гриффиндорец, — думает Кэти, — кто еще». «Мои родители — магглы! А она вытаскивает меня из лап чистокровных уродов!»  
«Плохо вытаскиваю», — думает Кэти, и, кажется, Пожиратель с ней солидарен.  
Хмыкает. Меряет Кэти и мальчишку взглядом.  
Пальцы Кэти белы от напряжения. Она держит мальчика так, что ему, наверное, больно.  
Но он молчит. И она молчит. Гриффиндорцам тоже бывает страшно.  
«Топай отсюда, — говорит вдруг Пожиратель, бросает палочку Кэти на землю неподалеку, — и ребенка с собой забери. Через этот лес больше не ходите, ясно?»  
«Ясно, — думает Кэти. — Куда яснее то. Пожиратель Смерти отпускает меня и магглорожденного студента, что тут не ясного?»  
«Гриффиндорец, тоже мне», — с ворчливой интонацией, слышной даже из-под маски, говорит Пожиратель, повернувшись к мальчишке, и с хлопком аппарирует.  
«Ясно», — думает Кэти.  
Ясно.  
Падает на землю и ревет. В три ручья рыдает. От облегчения, радости, немножко — от надежды на то, что не все люди — звери.  
Через час она все такая же зареванная упадет в объятия Алисии.  
Через год закончится война.  
Через три года Кэти встретит Маркуса Флинта, скандального игрока Паддлмир Юнайтед, одного из немногих оправданных Пожирателей, не участвовавших в Битве за Хогвартс.  
А еще несколько лет спустя Кэти расскажет эту историю Флинту и поймет все на секунду раньше, чем он ответит.  
Хорошие истории всегда предваряются небольшим прологом.

Алисия, на самом деле, просто устала от войны. Она ее не просила и не хотела, война пришла без приглашения, когда обновленное Министерство объявило в розыск ее магглорожденного отца. Отец подался в бега еще при введении «учета маггловских выродков», ему повезло выжить, а Лис оказалась в оппозиции к режиму.

Алисия не верила в то, что так будет. Межфакультетская рознь была для Алисии детскими ссорами, не войной. Подначки Монтегю, ругательства в адрес команды Слизерина по квиддичу, фингал под глазом у Пьюси.  
«Так ты в команде поклонниц Дэвиса? Не знал, что ты такая идиотка, Спиннет», — тянет с мерзкой ухмылкой Пьюси, и Алисия бьет с большим замахом, от души. Бьет больше за то, что успела привыкнуть к посиделкам с Пьюси и его вечным идиотским комментариям, когда этой мерзкой ухмылки еще не было.  
У Кэти, сидящей рядом за столиком Трех Метел, отвисает челюсть, Анджи взрывается хохотом.  
Первым звонком становится темномагическое проклятие, наложенное на Кэти. Алисия сидит в палате, периодически рявкает на журналистов, а когда Кэти спит (а спит Кэти почти все время), непонимающе злится, пытается понять, кто мог желать зла такому… хорошему, наверное, человеку, как Белл. Но не может.  
Позже Алисия решает, что некоторым повод и не нужен.  
Еще позже начинается война.  
После войны Алисия постоянно меняет работу, не может заставить себя остановиться, мечется от одного к другому.  
Когда Пьюси появляется на пороге, с этой своей самодовольной ухмылкой говорит: «Давно не виделись, Спиннет», требует напоить его кофе, Алисия пожимает плечами. Думает, а не врезать ли ему как в школе, но в дом пускает. И кофе наливает.  
Разговор завязывается на удивление легко, Пьюси сыплет шутками и историями, а когда Алисия косится на его запястье, хмурится: «Я все это время был в Европе, Спиннет. Свалил от войны и всего этого дерьма подальше».  
Алисия понимает, что ей тоже хочется свалить подальше от этого дерьма.  
Пьюси вспоминает, как Алисия ему врезала, картинно держится за глаз: «Мощный удар был, Спиннет. Ты мне вообще-то нравилась, и вдруг с таким придыханием начала рассказывать об этом смазливом слизняке».  
Алисия смеется. Алисия говорит, что у Пьюси есть рот, который нужен, чтобы сообщать такое вовремя. Алисия интересуется: «А сейчас?», и ответ волнует ее больше, чем должен бы.  
«Вот, — говорит Пьюси, — как раз пришел выяснить».  
Пьюси весь такой лощеный чистокровка в дорогущей мантии. Еще он курит сигары. Сигары! Пьюси думает, что это элегантно.  
Алисия думает, что он клоун.  
Алисия впопыхах пишет записку Кэти, что не сможет прийти к ней в выходные, потому что уезжает в путешествие с одним дебилом.  
Алисия думает, что иногда поиск важнее результата.

Бутылка с шампанским выпадает из рук Кэти и разбивается о пол с диким грохотом. Анджи хохочет, Алисия тянет: «Нда… Вот вы и попробовали маггловский алкоголь».  
В комнату заглядывает Флинт, хмуро качает головой, бросает какую-то алую тряпку на осколки и лужу. Кэти запоздало понимает, что тряпка — ее старая квиддичная мантия и возмущается, Флинт буркает что-то про то, что пятно можно вывести.  
Пьюси, которого видно через дверной проем, лениво поворачивается в их сторону, но задницу с дивана не поднимает. Только говорит: «У тебя диван косо стоит, Белл, ты же в курсе?»  
Алисия фыркает.  
Флинт приносит еще одну бутылку шампанского, пожимает плечами в ответ на вопрос Алисии, что они там делают. «Смотрим по те-ле-ви-зо-ру баскет… бол?» — Кэти сдерживает улыбку. «Телевизор — это же та коробка, в которой двигаются картинки? Тот фильм про космос, контрабандиста и большую волосатую штуку был хорош, — с ностальгией говорит Анджи, а Алисия подпрыгивает: — Ну и как?»  
«Дерьмо. Но мы решили, что за неимением квиддича, неплохо для магглов», — выдает свою оценку Флинт, Алисия пожимает плечами, уж в чем, а в любви к квиддичу она с ними солидарна. «Я уже и забыла, — поворачивается Алисия к Кэти, — что у тебя он вообще есть». Кэти улыбается, Кэти все еще живет в маггловском районе и ей кажется, что старушка через дорогу следит за ней через бинокль. Телевизор всегда был нужен, чтобы поддерживать иллюзию нормальности.  
Флинт демонстративно смотрит на часы: «Через полчаса обещал забежать за Джонсон Уизли. Его точно нужно впускать в дом?»  
По лицу Пьюси видно, что он Флинта поддерживает.  
Бывшие гриффиндорки хором смеются.  
«Хорошо все-таки, что все позади. Империя проиграла, добро выиграло», — задумчиво замечает Анджелина. «С большими жертвами», — повисает в воздухе, Алисия молчит, а где-то на кухне поет по радио Брюс Хорнсби. «Такие дела», — меланхолично отвечает Кэти.  
Баскетбол они в итоге досматривают вшестером. Косится на Маркуса и Эдриана скептически Джордж, снова проливает на пол шампанское Кэти, а джинсы Алисии опять в непонятно откуда взявшейся пыли.  
В доме Кэти уютно, и в этот раз, Кэти точно знает, ничто не в состоянии это разрушить.


End file.
